1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to file apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chain saw file case wherein the same is arranged to provide integrity and protection to an associated chain saw file to maintain its geometric integrity for continued and prolonged use thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chain saw files are of an extremely brittle and rigid nature due to their need to effect sharpening of hardened chain saw teeth. The nature of these files subjects them to ease of fracture during handling and use thereof. The instant invention attempts to provide for a secure carrying structure to accommodate the file during and subsequent to its use and to accommodate debris resulting from use of the file structure to provide for a self-cleaning organization in maintenance of the file structure.
Prior art file structure organizations are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,567 to Penberthy wherein a tubular file is mounted within a file guide structure for use in chain saw sharpening.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,853 to Lawless sets forth a chain saw file holder arranged for mounting the chain saw utilizing a support shank and spaced clamps to secure the file thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,897 to Newman sets forth a chain saw sharpening tool mounting a file to an exterior surface of the tool structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,969 to Granberg and U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,900 to Ehlen, et al. are further examples of chain saw tools mounting a chain saw file to an exterior surface thereof.
In contrast, the instant invention sets forth an organization to provide for an enclosed housing to secure the chain saw file during periods of storage and transport and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.